Mysticbrooke
by NeverSky
Summary: After the travelers cast their no-magic spell on the town of Mystic Falls the Vampire Diaries group decides that it is time to relocate and find a new town to settle down in. What happens when Stefan leads them to a town called Storybrooke. (Alternate ending to season 5, Damon and Bonnie don't die)
1. Chapter 1

**Moving**

"Stefan, what do you mean?" Elena questioned standing appalled at what she had just heard.

"Look there is no way to get back into Mystic Falls since the travelers put that spell up and I just think that maybe its time to move away from that town. We've been though too much there already and that place holds bad memories for us so I think we should all move." Stefan explained.

"He has a point, Elena" Damon replied taking a drink from his glass.

"They were all standing in the living room of a house that they had been taking up residence in since the spell went up a few miles away from the Mystic Falls border.

"Ok so say I DID agree with you, where would we go?" Elena asked crossing her arms.

"I've already looked into that and found this small quiet town in Maine. Nothing ever happens in Maine so I thought it would be a nice place to move, make new friends, without all this chaos."

"Elena sighed and walked over to the window that faced the border. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, I've already talked to Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie and Alaric they are on board"

Well I guess that settles it." Damon finished the last of his glass and set it on the table before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"The wind blew into the car from the windows and ruffled everyone's hair. Damon sat driving his blue car with his arm resting halfway out the window. Elena sat shotgun and Jeremy and Bonnie sat in the backseat. In front of them was Stefan driving his car with Caroline and Alaric. They had been driving for hours entertaining themselves by talking and Damon cracked jokes along the way. About halfway through the drive Jeremy and Bonnie fell quiet in the backseat and Elena turned around to see them falling asleep on each other. Damon looked over at Elena and smiled to himself holding her hand.<p>

"What is it?" Elena asked him.

"I just never thought I would be here, or that I could ever be this happy." Damon smiled

"We'll be there in five minutes." He told her. 

* * *

><p>Damon's phone rang and he picked it up and answered keeping one hand on the steering wheel.<p>

"Storybrooke up ahead." Stefan told him just as a sign came up ahead welcoming them to the town. Both cars drove across the border without problem and made their way down Main Street. They crept along the road watching as pedestrians made their way to and from shops within the town soon they came a cross a sign that said "Granny's Bed and Breakfast". Stefan gestured to it from the car in front of Damon.

"Lets stop here." Stefan told him and hung up looking for a place to park. Damon followed him with Elena looking around curiously from the shotgun seat. A noise in the backseat told them that Bonnie and Jeremy were now awake.

"Are we here?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup." Damon answered looking around. "I hope Stefan is right about this."

Everyone got out of their individual cars and started to stretch after being coped up for so long during the drive. The group came together in a circle everyone looking expectantly at Stefan.

"So now what?" Caroline asked.

"Well," Stefan began. "We see what this town has to offer"

Stefan began walking towards the door of Granny's diner followed by everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Storybrooke**

Ruby sat in her grandmother's diner taking the orders of her customers when a big group of strangers walked in. She had never seen any of them before and they had questioning looks on their faces.

_This is not good_. She thought

One man broke way from the entourage and came up to her.

"We'd like a few rooms please." he stated and she stared at him and the rest of the group for a moment before coming to her senses.

_Act normal._ She told herself. "Oh yes, how many do you need?" Ruby asked.

The man looked back at his group and made the pairings. "Hmm, three." the man replied.

Ruby walked over to the cashier station and looked around the diner as the man paid. Everyone was throwing weary glances toward the newcomers from above their magazines and newspapers.

"Here you go," Ruby replied handing them the keys to three rooms. "Have a nice stay."

_Don't stay long. _She pleaded with herself.

Stefan led the group up the stairs to where the waitress, Ruby as it said on her name tag, had directed them.

"If you ask me," Damon began. "Something was up back there. Did you see all the glances at us?"

"Yeah," Caroline replied. "I also heard the man in the far booth at the end talking about how everyone had to act normal as to not tip us off so we could leave."

"Tip us off about what?" Alaric asked.

"I don't know, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." Caroline replied.

"No, we're fine. We're not sure about anything, besides it can't be any worse than what happened in Mystic Falls." Stefan persuaded them.

"Now as for rooms: Elena, Caroline and Bonnie, you can all share a room. I'll room with Damon and Jeremy and Alaric." Stefan explained and handed them the room keys.

"Let's take a couple minutes to get settled then we'll meet each other downstairs in the diner, ok?" Everyone agreed and took a room key before heading off to their individual rooms with their luggage. All three rooms were practically side by side with each other making them easier to find.

"Is it just me," Caroline asked the other two girls when they arrived in the room. "Or is snatch, eat and erase going to be a little difficult to cover up in this town."

"That's why we use blood-bags, Caroline." Elena explained. "There must be a hospital around here somewhere that we can supply ourselves with."

"Something is still not right here," Bonnie told them. "I just can't figure out what."

Elena sat in the room alone taking her time to unpack. Bonnie and Caroline had already gone downstairs into the diner but Elena felt uneasy how everyone stared at them this morning and wanted to delay having to go down there again. A knock sounded on the door and she walked over to open it. As the door opened she found herself staring up into deep blue eyes.

"Hey," Damon greeted her and walked into the room.

"Hi." Elena replied.

"Everyone else is downstairs, I told them we'd be down in a minute." Damon told her.

"I'm not really looking forward to going downstairs again." Elena confessed walking over to him.

"I don't blame you, I mean I know i'm insanely hot but even those stares were too much for me." Damon smiled at her.

"Damon." she joked smiling.

"Listen," he told her "We'll get through this and who cares what Stefan thinks if this town turns out to be too unlikable we can just turn around and drive back to the border of Mystic Falls."

"Either way," She replied. "We have to go meet the town first. Now come on." Elena took Damon's hand and pulled him downstairs into the diner.

Everyone else was already sitting around a large table talking. Damon and Elena walked up and took the two empty seats left and sat down. The people of the town were still staring at them around the diner but the group pretended like they didn't notice. After some time a woman got up and made her way over to the group she was dressed in a grey pencil skirt and a silk navy blue blouse covered with a grey jacket. Her dark hair was cut short to where it just barely touched her shoulders. As she walked up everyone stared at her expectantly.

"Well hello." she greeted the group. "I am the mayor of this town and I thought I'd come over to see if you were doing alright, we don't get many outsiders here. My name is Regina Mills." she reached out hand and Stefan shook it.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, this is my brother Damon and these are our friends and family." he gestured to the rest of the group.

"I see," Regina replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Well how long will you be staying?" she questioned.

"Oh we're looking to settle down here, we came from a town down in Virginia and decided it was time to relocate." Stefan explained.

"Oh really, I couldn't see why you would possibly choose our town. Its very quiet around here." the mayor replied.

"That's what we like about it, it was too chaotic back at home."

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay." Regina replied and walked away her heels resounding on the tiled floor.

"Well that was...interesting." Alaric commented.

"Yeah, how about this we all can split up and walk around town for a bit. We can meet up in our rooms later."

Everyone agreed and headed their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N* So a few of you have been asking what time period does this take place within Storybrooke and I was thinking of this to be an alternate Season 4 of OUAT so instead of the Snow Queen/Elsa story line that occurred after Emma and Hook went back in time VD comes to Storybrooke and there will be a different villain soon enough.**

**P.S. I know that these chapters are short but I feel it's easier this way. I've found that I try to go into a lot of detail to make it long and descriptive I tend to lose interest in a story and it takes longer to post chapters so I decided to make this fanfiction short, sweet and to the point. Don't worry though, i'll still make the important moments descriptive. *A/N***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Exploring the Town<span>**

Stefan walked alone down Main Street looking around at all the shops. He had seen a pawn shop a while back and had passed the sheriff's station, up in front of him loomed a giant clock-tower and a sign below it signified a library. The town seemed normal as he watched people walking calmly up and down the streets. Everyone seemed to be going about their business as usual. Stefan looked up at the hands of the clock and saw the hand move a little to signify that a minute had passed. Suddenly he bumped into someone and jumped backwards as a young boy in front of him fell down the bag he was carrying fell beside him and his things spilled out.

"Hey, I'm sorry" Stefan told the kid "Let me help you up."

Stefan crouched down and helped the kid pick up his stuff. He noticed a thick leather bound book among the objects and read the title _Once Upon A Time._

_"_A bit old to be reading fairy tales, aren't you?" Stefan asked handing him the book. The kid grabbed it and stuffed it in his bag quickly before looking up.

"Hey I know you!" The kid exclaimed. "You must be one of the newcomers. I'm Henry" the kid introduced himself.

"Uh, Stefan." Stefan replied feeling a little unnerved that this town seem very intricately connected and that everyone must have been alerted to their arrival.

Stefan finished helping he kid pick up his stuff and they both stood up.

"Well thanks but I gotta go." The kid told him and ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Caroline opened the door to the pawn shop she had seen as she walked down Main Street. She had to admit that she was a little curious as to what kind of objects would lay in a pawn shop in a little town in Maine. As she opened the door a little bell rang to signify a customer had entered. Caroline walked in seeing no one in the shop and began to look around. The place was filled with an entire manner of objects, which seemed to be really random, none of which looked too ordinary.<p>

"May I help you?" Came a voice behind her and she jumped around startled and a little embarrassed that she hadn't heard him approach. She turned to face a strange man who looked to be in his fifties with the hint of grey hair appearing in places. He stared down at her with hard brown eyes down the brim of his long pointed nose.

"Oh no I was just looking around." she told him. "I'll be going now."

Caroline began to walk out of the shop and as she walked out the door she thought she heard the man whisper.

"Yes, you will."

She felt a chill go down her back as she walked back out onto the street. That chill grew stronger as she heard another more familiar voice.

"Easy love, don't get testy."

Caroline froze and looked around her until she saw the familiar figure.

"Klaus?" The man standing off to the side smiled a little.

"Hello, love."

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena stuck together as they walked around town looking at all the little shops. As far as appearances go this town did look just like any other quiet town but Elena couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about the people here. They walked side by side eating ice cream that they had recently bought at an ice cream shop they had passed. <strong>*AN* ;) , no evil snow queen though *A/N*** Together they rounded a corner and almost bumped into a person doing the same thing. Damon and Elena stopped just in time to refrain from hitting the man.

"Geez, watch where you're goi-," the man began but stopped short. "I don't believe I've ever seen you two around here before."

The man was dressed from head to toe in black wearing black knee high boots and a sort of black petticoat that went down below his waist. What interested Elena as she regarded the man's appearance was the curved metal hook that replaced his left hand.

"We're new." Damon told him tersely not liking his attitude.

"Sorry, we don't get many newcomers." The man told him looking at him quizzically.

"I can see that." Damon replied.

"Well, I'll be on my wa-"

"KILLIAN!" A female voice called from the distance and a woman with blonde hair and a leather jacket came running up to the group from a yellow car.

"Hey i've been looking for you." The woman told the man and then noticed Damon and Elena. She gave them a strange look and Elena introduced them.

"I'm Elena, and this is Damon." she told the woman.

"Emma, i'm the sheriff here your..."

"Yes we're new!" Damon said for the thousandth time.

"Uh huh, well I need to talk to Killian but it was nice meeting you." With that she took the mans arm and dragged him away to talk.

Damon and Elena looked at each other obviously having the same thought.

"Ok that's it, there something up with this town, and I'm going to find out what it is." Damon said.

"Damon, be careful." Elena warned.

"Oh come on Elena, tell me you don't notice it too. I think it would be a good idea to find out what kind of place we're settling in, don't you?" Damon asked.

"Fine, but we're doing this together." Elena told him.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Jeremy walked together along the beach letting the waves wash over their feet.<p>

"Well, this is one thing we don't have back at Mystic Falls." Bonnie commented looking out at the vast amount of water in front of her.

"I'm just glad that your here." Jeremy told her. ***A/N* Bonnie DID find a way to survive the destruction of the "other side" and Damon made it through in time *A/N* **

"I told you, Liv found a way to bring me back." Bonnie told him.

"Good because I couldn't loose you too."

Bonnie smiled and laced her hand with Jeremy's.

"You won't"

They continued to walk along the beach. Many of the other had gone walking down Main Street but Bonnie and Jeremy felt crowded and uncomfortable being at the heart of the town with the reaction they had received earlier that day. All of a sudden Bonnie halted staring out into the ocean in the distance.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked staring at something sparkling in the distance just above the waves. Every now and then whatever it was would catch the light of the sun and reflect it back into Bonnie's eyes.

"I think it's just the reflection of the water." Jeremy told her.

"No, there's something out there." Bonnie insisted.

"Then its a piece of driftwood or glass or something, why are you so worried?" Jeremy tried to console her.

"Come with me." Bonnie dragged Jeremy farther up the beach were a bunch of rocks lay beside the bottom of a cliff and Bonnie crouched down behind a giant rock and urged Jeremy to do the same as she watched the thing come closer and closer to the shore.

As the thing came nearer Bonnie strained to see what it was and was surprised when she began to recognize a human figure.

"Is that..." Jeremy asked "Shhh" Bonnie quieted him.

They both watched as a girl swam up to the shoreline and began to step out of the water. Her red hair went down to her mid back and she wore only a purple bra and a green skirt of some sort. When the girl was in the water Bonnie could have sworn she saw a tail with fins like a fish. She walked along the beach and made her way to the docks and left. When she was gone Bonnie and Jeremy stood up from their hiding place and stared at each other wide eyed.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie replied warily.

* * *

><p>Alaric sat alone in his room with Jeremy. Their clothes were haphazardly placed all around the room in their brief unpacking. Alaric got up and walked over to his half unpacked suitcase and began stiffing through the remaining clothes until he reached what he was looking for and pulled out a blood bag from the bottom of the suitcase hidden under piles of clothes. He opened it and took a small sip feeling the veins beginning to appear under his eyes and across his face as a uncontrollable hunger awoke inside him. Alaric forced himself to continue to take small sips attempting to control his hunger but eventually he found himself gulping the contents of the blood bag. He never knew that blood could taste so good and he found himself craving more.<p>

There was a reason that Alaric hadn't gone exploring the town like everyone else. For one he didn't trust himself around so many people. The last thing he needed was to screw up and ruin their chances of settling down in this new town. With the blood bag now empty he sat trying to contain his hunger; the single blood bag was not enough to satisfy him. The veins continued to run under his eyes as he tried to remember what Damon had said when he was teaching a newbie vampire back in Mystic Falls a long time ago. Damon seemed to be the best at being a vampire and handling the cravings. Alcohol. That's what Damon had told the vampire that would help the cravings.

Luckily there was a bar downstairs. Alaric got up feeling the veins being to recede as he got a little more control of himself and began to clean the room up a little. He finished by hiding the now empty blood bag back underneath a pile of clothes before walking out the door. Making his way carefully down the stairs he froze when he heard the sound of voices downstairs. These voices weren't the same normal everyday chatter that could be heard this morning, what made him freeze what the lack of background noise that could usually be heard. These voices downstairs were the only ones to be heard along with an unnatural silence. Alaric strained to hear what was being said.

"What do we know about these newcomers?" A voice asked.

"Nothing, they just arrived this morning. Seems to me that whatever was keeping people away before is no longer working."

"Then we mustn't let them find out."

"Alright then its agreed. Spread the word, everyone is to act natural until further notice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Strangers**

Regina stood in her vault among her many magical artifacts that she had collected over the years. The hearts she had taken from people were in adjoining room reminding her of who she used to be. Her main focus right now was the strange new group of people who had entered Storybrooke. It appears that they wanted to stay, and Regina wanted to know why. For 28 years the curse had prevented anyone from entering the town and all of a sudden people came flocking in. This was NOT good.

"Sydney!" she summoned and the face of a man appeared in a mirror in front of her. "Yes my queen, what do you desire?" the man replied almost sarcastically.

"There are strangers in Storybrooke, I need to know what they are doing here and why." Regina stated.

"So you wish me to spy on them?" the mirror asked.

"Yes, they say they want to stay, we have to show them that is a bad idea. Until then I need to make sure they don't discover anything about magic."

"Of course my queen, and perhaps we can discuss me getting out of this mirror." Sydney replied.

"I'll release you when you've done what I needed you to do now go, gather any information you can on the Salvatores"

* * *

><p>Emma led Killian over to the side after they introduced themselves to the newcomers.<p>

"Hey, where have you been, i've been looking all over town for you." Emma asked looking up at Killian.

"Sorry Swan, been a bit preoccupied."

"If I didn't know better i'd say you were avoiding me."

"Now why would I do that?" Killian questioned.

"I don't know, anyway listen. How about you and I go on our first official date tonight." Emma asked him.

"Are you asking me out love? Cause I'm pretty sure that's my thing."

"Well it looks like I beat you to it so it's our thing." Killian smiled and brought his hook around Emma's arm in order to pull her closer.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"I get to plan the evening."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on. I've got to at least beat, what was they guy's name Welsh?"

"Walsh."

"Yeah, him."

"Ok," Emma told him smiling. "See you tonight."

"Tonight."

With that she drew away from him and walked back over to her yellow bug of a car and drove away.

***A/N* I didn't really like the way the date turned out in OUAT since Hook was so preoccupied with the "hand" he obtained from Rumple and the thief crashing their date so I decided to make a moment for them without all the chaos... or at least most of it :D**

**P.S. Also in the tv show I can't help but feel that Emma isn't giving Hook as much attention as he is giving her. You can tell that Hook cares about her but since they got together Emma hasn't really shown many moments where she really feels for Killian and I feel like she's kinda been pushing him away so i'll try to work more Captain Swan into this fanfiction. *A/N***

* * *

><p>Rumplestiltskin stood alone in his stop reading through many volumes of books that he had kept hidden away for a long time. Normally he would have Belle doing this since she loved books so much but he couldn't let her find out about this. He kept flipping through the pages trying to find what he was looking for.<p>

"No, that's not it." He muttered to himself and put the book down before going back into his shop for another one. He opened it to the index and scanned down the page for what he was looking for.

"Interesting reading." A voice sounded and made Rumplestiltskin jump. He had not heard the man enter when he looked up he realized that he did not recognize him.

"Who are you? Get out of my shop." he threatened.

"Well the sign says OPEN, allow me to introduce myself. My name's Klaus." The man said in a British accent with a slight smirk on his face. Rumple froze and gripped his walking cane a little tighter.

"I don't think that's in your best interests." Klaus told him smugly. "You see I know exactly what you're trying to do, many before you have tried it but none have succeeded. Now what could be the reason for their failure... a missing ingredient perhaps." he smiled looking expectantly at Rumple.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Ah, I see you've heard of me." Klaus beamed. "Then you should know that I am not human, I'll catch you up on recent events in case you've got this idea in your mind that you can easily defeat me. You see i'm something else, half vampire, half werewolf. You could say I'm a hybrid, now what do you say we work together for our mutual interests."

"And what interest is that?" Rumple asked.

"Your spell, you wish to be free of your dagger that controls you, in a way I also wish to be free of certain restrictions to my power as well. I see you you already know most of the ingredients needed. A magic hat, a heart, the dagger... what could you possibly be missing?"

"I don't know perhaps you could tell me."

"A doppelganger. So powerful yet so rare to come by, lucky for you there's one in town."

"And I suppose you want something in return."

"Naturally, you see I also need the use of this doppelganger blood, for my own purposes but the blood is useless to me as long as the doppelganger is a vampire. I need human blood, unfortunately that's now impossible. I need you to find a way for me to be able to use her doppelganger blood while she is vampire. Dig around in those old books of yours I'm sure you'll find a solution. Now do we have a deal?"

"Yes, tell me the name of the doppelganger." Rumple replied.

"Her name, is Elena Gilbert."


	5. Chapter 5

** Do You Believe In Magic?**

Damon and Elena crouched side by side in a dark alley between buildings staring up at the mayor's house. They had found it easily with the aid of some clueless citizens and the fact that it was the most grandiose building in town.

"Damon are you sure about this?" Elena asked.

"Yes, listen you saw how she reacted when we told her we were staying if anything is happening here the mayor would know about it." Damon explained.

"Shhh look there she is." Elena motioned ducking behind a trash can.

Sure enough the woman they had met earlier that morning walked out the front door and got in her car looking a little nervous. She began to pull out of the driveway and Elena had an idea.

"Let's follow her." Elena suggested.

"Elena, I don't have my car. It's back at the diner." Damon explained.

"We don't need it. We can cut across. Look she's turning left come on."

Elena and Damon followed Regina's car while cutting through various alleys to keep her in sight and eventually had to find a different hiding spot when she drove out of the city and towards what appeared to be a cemetery.

"You've got to be kidding me, she's going to a graveyard?" Damon commented.

"Look, shes going into that big mausoleum."

Regina parked her car a little distance away from the graveyard and made her way up the hill into the mausoleum. She closed the door behind her and vanished inside. After waiting a few moments Damon and Elena warily crept up the hill after Regina. When they reached the door Damon carefully pushed it open a tiny crack and peaked inside. He looked around into a singular room and saw no one, when he looked down he noticed a single coffin whose lid had been taken off. In the darkness Damon was vaguely able to recognize a few stairs leading down to a lower level.

"There's another room beneath us." he told Elena. "Come on lets go quietly."

Together they crept into the room and made their way down carefully down the stairs. Damon put a finger to his lips to tell Elena that they needed to be quiet. Elena began to hear voices below and moved her hair behind her ear in order to hear better.

"So Sydney, what did you find?" the mayor's voice questioned.

"Not much your highness.

Damon looked at Elena with a confused look._ Your Highness?_ he mouthed. Elena nodded and motioned to her ear as a signal to listen further.

"We need to know who they are and what they're doing here. No one JUST comes into town like that."

"As far as I can see they are telling the truth. They came from a town called Mysitc Falls and truly wish to make a new life here. There is however something else off about them but I wasn't able to find out what."

"Then what kind of help are you?"

"With all due respect its kind of difficult to fulfill your wishes from in here." Sydney replied.

From in where? Damon wondered and carefully peaked around the corner that he and Elena were hiding behind. What he saw surprised him. The mayor, Regina, was standing in a room filled with various strange artifacts. What surprised him was the person she was talking to; the man named Sydney was simply a face floating inside what appeared to be a mirror.

"We've got problems." Damon whispered.

"What is it?" Elena asked and Damon motioned for her to look. She glanced around the corner and almost gasped at what she saw but Damon quickly covered her mouth with his palm to prevent her from making a noise. When he saw that she had calmed down he released her once again putting a finger to his lips.

"You haven't done what I asked yet." Regina stated crossing her arms.

"I did as much as I could, we had a deal." Sydney argued.

"Fine," Regina replied tersely and waved her hand at the mirror. A puff of dark purple smoke formed around it and seconds later the man in the mirror was standing in front of her.

"Much better." Sydney commented. He was cut short when Regina plunged her hand into his chest. The shock on Sydney's face matched the looks of shock on Damon and Elena's faces. With one tug she brought her hand out while holding a glowing red object.

"That's right Sydney, because now you can do much better in finding me what I need."

Damon turned to Elena in their hiding place. "Lets get out of here," he whispered. "_now_."

He grabbed Elena's arm and began to use his vamp speed to drag her away from the scene. Damon didn't stop until they had reached the edge of town.

"What was that?!" Elena exclaimed now speaking freely. "I don't know." Damon replied with worry on his face, his bushy eyebrows hunched together.

"Why am I starting to get the feeling that settling down in this town is a bad idea?" Elena commented.

* * *

><p>Alaric sat in an empty seat at the bar downstairs at Granny's dinner. It was getting late and no one was back yet so he made himself comfortable and asked the waitress for a glass. He had to curb this hunger. After Alaric had overheard the discussion downstairs he sat there in silence for a few minutes until he heard footsteps coming his way after which he quietly made his way back to his room the way he had come. He sat on his bed for a while trying to make sense of what was happening and what he had heard until he once again felt the pangs of hunger. He knew he needed to try to control it and forced himself back downstairs amongst a crowd of people for a drink in hopes that it would make this becoming an original vampire thing easier.<p>

He took a swing of his class and began to ignore any strange glances given to him. Damon was right, as soon as he took a drink of the alcohol he felt the hunger pains ebb for a moment. He continued to sit at the bar and drink until he felt numb and his new extreme senses dulled. It was the closest he had ever come to feeling almost human again since becoming a vampire and he now knew why Damon was such a fan of alcohol. It was a reminder of their humanity. His mind however was now fuzzy and sluggish and he found it difficult to trace a thought.

Alaric had lost count of the number of drinks he had, deep down he knew this was a bad sign but right now he was too numb to care. The waitress came again to refill his glass with a bottle still half full of liquor Alaric grabbed the bottle and put a finger to his lips asking her to let him have it. The waitress rolled her eyes and let go as Alaric hugged the bottle he had already half finished in the form of shot glasses. The air in the diner/bar now began to feel fairly hot and he told himself he needed some air. He stumbled out the door hugging the bottle and made his way out into the streets. When he walked out into the fresh air he felt much better, the cool night air filled his lungs and cooled him down. The streets were fairly empty and Alaric slowly walked down Main Street he turned down an ally feeling the need to be alone and leaned against a wall and slid his way down to the ground until he was sitting.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked.

Alaric looked over from his place on the wall and saw a woman standing alone in the dark alley. The dimly lit streetlights in the distance barely illuminated her face for him to see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine," Alaric replied attempting to sluggishly stand back up.

"You don't look fine." The woman replied walking towards him.

"I said I'm fine!" an anger overtook him and the next thing he knew Alaric had pinned the woman up against the wall. The rage filled him breaking through the numbness that he had created, it scared him. He felt the veins forming under his eyes as the hunger returned and could see the fear in the eyes of the woman in front of him. Alaric could hear her heartbeat pumping through her veins her fear making it louder, taunting him. He felt his vision go black as he bit into the woman's neck and remembered no more.

* * *

><p>Music quietly played throughout the room as servers walked around cloth covered tables taking orders and serving food at the restaurant. Hook sat across from Emma in their own table for two. She smiled at him admiring how handsome he looked in his change of clothes from his long petticoat to a black leather jacket. Emma would never admit it but she was sort of surprised by the entire evening, it was pleasant and new and Hook looked almost nervous. Reaching out Emma held his hand, his right hand, in an effort to help him relax.<p>

"I take it you've never really been on a date like this?" she asked him raising an eyebrow.

"No not really, love." He replied beginning to relax giving her a slight smile.

The server at that time came to their table clothed in a white apron and holding a notepad.

"May I take your order, we'll start of with the drinks shall we?"

Emma and Hook sat in the same place a little while later with trays full of food before them. The plates were piled high and they both began to eat.

"This food is really good." Emma commented.

"Yes it is isn't it." Killian replied smiling and much more relaxed.

"Were you expecting anything less?"

"Well compared with food from balls, castles and the pub I guess this will have to do." He joked and picked up his fork and took another bite.

Emma smiled and continued to eat. She began to hear voices in the distance and disregarded them until the voices became screams and shouts. Emma stood up and Killian followed her lead as she headed towards the front of the restaurant. Other people had also gotten up to look and soon a crowed formed around the front door. Emma pushed through them using her authority as sheriff to allow her to pass dragging Killian behind her. She stopped as she reached the source of the commotion and found herself staring at a woman lying in the middle of the street in front of the restaurant. She was surrounded in a puddle of blood and had a gaping hole in her chest. Emma walked up to the woman pretty sure she was dead but checked her pulse anyway and discovered two puncture wounds on her neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bloodlust**

Caroline walked back up Main Street at night after leaving Klaus in the alley a few hours back. The screen of her phone shone brightly back to her in the darkness as she attempted to contact the rest of the group. They had all gone their separate ways and apparently stopped answering their phones all at the same time. Around noon Caroline had returned to the diner hoping to see a familiar face but ate instead lunch in silence when she found no one there. Afterwards she walked around trying to see what was so special about this town unfortunately her memory of the meeting with Klaus haunted her every step of the way.

-flashback-

"Hello, love" said Klaus' annoyingly attractive accent.

Caroline rolled her eyes and vamped further down the street past him. Seconds later he was right in front of her again.

"In case you didn't get the hint, I'm ignoring you." she stated crossing her arms.

"There's no need for that love I come in peace." Klaus smiled.

"Why are you even here Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"Well you see I was down in New Orleans dealing with my own drama as you call it when I got a nice little call from an informant about strange proceedings going on in this town. So I thought i'd come and investigate."

"And i'm just supposed to believe you?"

"Believe what you want love its the truth." Klaus stated. "Though meeting you here is a happy coincidence."

Caroline rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Come on, you didn't miss me even the slightest bit?"

"No not at all, now if you would leave me alone I would be spectacular."

"So am I just supposed to be here when you need me so you can toss me away when you don't. If that's your philosophy love your no better than me."

"We are nothing alike." Caroline countered.

"That's not true at all Caroline, we have more in common than you think?"

"No that's not possible because I'm not a psychopath murder who kills for no reason."

"Now that's where your wrong I may be bad but I'm bad with purpose."

"What is it that you want Klaus?" Caroline asked tiredly.

"Simple, let me show you that I'm not all bad, go on a date with me." Caroline hesitated for a moment and looked at him. "I am very persistent love, so give me a chance."

"Fine!" Caroline eventually agreed. "Once chance, that's it." Caroline looked at him as Klaus cracked another smile.

"What do you say, tomorrow night?"

-flashback end-

Caroline continued to walk up Main Street but suddenly halted when she heard the commotion of loud voices in the distance. Using her hearing she located them and quickly walked to the source of the chaos. She reached it moments later down another road where a restaurant was located in front of it was a crowd of people with frightened expressions on their faces. Caroline pushed her way through to see what they were looking at and was shocked to see a body laying in the middle of the road in a puddle of blood with a hole in her chest. Even from this distance she easily recognized the two puncture wounds that could only have come from a vampire's fangs.

"Oh no," Caroline whispered to herself. She watched as a blonde woman in a dress walked up to the body and felt for a pulse that wasn't there, she then looked back up at a man in all black and shook her head sadly.

"Caroline." Caroline heard someone calling her name and turned around to see Elena and Damon.

"We were heading towards Granny's diner when we heard the noise." Elena gasped when she saw what had happened her eyes glued to the spot on the woman's neck. Damon and Elena exchanged horrified looks. "But who? It had to be one of us."

Damon narrowed his eyebrows in thought as he eliminated possibilities. "I'll go and find the others and meet you back at the diner." he told them and walked away without another word leaving Caroline and Elena standing in the center of the crowd of onlookers.

"What is going on here?" a voice pierced through the noise of the crowd and they parted to allow the mayor to walk through to the center. She stopped when she saw the woman.

"Sheriff what happened here?" she asked the blonde woman. "I don't know, I didn't see what happened." the blonde stood up and looked at the crowd. "Everyone back away go to your homes, trust me we'll handle it and find whoever did this."

The crowd hesitated looking back and forth between the blonde and the dead woman.

"Come on you heard her, clear out." motioned the man beside the blonde clothed in all black. Reluctantly people began to walk away muttering to themselves about who they thought did it.

Caroline grabbed Elena's arm. "Come on, we need to get back to the diner." Elena nodded and allowed herself to be dragged back down Main Street as they headed to the diner.

* * *

><p>Damon left Elena with Caroline and made his way down the dark alleys trying to retrace the steps the woman had taken. A trail of blood led him around many corners and pooled at some placed where she had stopped to rest. Eventually it led him back to an alley not too far from the diner in which the pale light barely illuminated a figure laying on the ground. Damon neared it cautiously until he recognized the man's face.<p>

"Rick!" Damon exclaimed and helped to pick his buddy off the ground. Alaric was passed out cold holding a bottle of Bourbon. What worried Damon the most was the trail of blood all down the front of his shirt.

"Come on buddy wake up." Damon held his friend gently shaking him.

"Wake up!" he yelled and he felt Alaric move.

"Wha... What happened." Alaric asked groggily attempting to stand up.

Damon helped him regain his footing. "Take it easy." he told him picking up the bottle of Bourbon along with him. "Come on."

Alaric stood leaning against the wall of the alley taking deep breaths he looked around him at the alley and at Damon's worried expression and then finally down at his own shirt covered in blood.

"What happened?" He questioned. "What did I do?"

Damon clenched his jaw and looked at Alaric. "Damon, what did I do? What did I do!?" Alaric yelled.

He tried to think back to what happened but his mind was a mix of jumbled thoughts and fuzzy memories. Alaric remembered stumbling out of the bar and into the alley. The woman's voice rang in his ears and he began to remember the encounter. The last thing that he could recall was sinking his teeth into the woman's neck.

"Did I, did I kill her?" he asked looking at Damon's expression and realizing the answer. Alaric's eyes were wide with horror and he began to back away deeper into the alley.

"Rick, listen Rick." Damon walked up to him. "You'll get through this."

"Damon," Alaric said appalled. "I killed somebody!"

"I know! We just have to figure this out."

"There is no figuring this out, she is dead! How can I be there for Elena and Jeremy after this!"

"Listen to me, I am NOT going to let you spiral. This happens at least once to every newbie vampire, you lose control, the blood lust overtakes you, I get it! Trust me I get it." Damon sighed. "But we have to find a way to keep going. Now you can sit there all you want full of self loathing or you can help me fix all this."

Alaric looked at Damon beginning to calm down. "I should have died."

"But you didn't. Actually you did die but for whatever reason you found your way back. More than that, we need you. Elena and Jeremy need you. Come back with me to the diner and I'll help you control the blood lust. We'll make sure this never happens again."

They stood there in silence looking at each other for a moment. "Fine." Alaric finally muttered and began walking in the direction of the diner. He stopped and looked down at himself remembering all the blood and took off his outer hoodie revealing the clean shirt underneath. He balled it up and threw it in a nearby dumpster. "Lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

Damon and Alaric walked up the street towards the diner at a fast pace. Once they saw the illuminated sign that read "Granny's Bed and Breakfast." they turned and walked into the diner. The place was mostly empty with a few people sitting here and there at booths eating calmly and had probably not yet heard about the dead woman by the restaurant. In a booth at the far end of the diner sat Elena, Caroline and Stefan whispering worriedly to each other. Caroline looked up whenever she saw Damon and Alaric approach.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Have you seen Bonnie and Jeremy?"

"No. They're not here?" Damon asked sliding into the booth beside Elena, Alaric followed his lead still looking very pale.

"We haven't seen them."

"Rick?" Elena said looking at him. "Are you ok?"

Damon and Alaric exchanged a look. Damon opened his mouth attempting to find a way to tell her that Rick had been the cause of the woman's death that he had lost control and fed, that he had become a monster, but he couldn't find the words.

"He's fine." Damon told them. "Just a little shocked." Alaric threw him a glare but was in no position to explain his own fault any better so he stayed silent.

"I wonder what happened, I mean who could have done it?" Elena began quietly whispering while Stefan looked back and forth from Damon to Alaric. The bell that signified the door to the diner had opened rang and Bonnie and Jeremy walked in. They noticed the group in the back corner and walked up.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Bonnie told them just as Alaric began to get up.

"I'm tired I think I'll head off to bed. You can have my seat." Alaric told them and made his way upstairs alone. Bonnie and Jeremy squeezed into the booth where Alaric had left an empty seat. She began to frown as she noticed their expressions. "What happened?"

Everyone looked at each other and began to recount what had happened to Bonnie and Jeremy in low voices.

"Someone died?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I thought the whole point of coming here was so nothing like this happened again."

"It was." Stefan told her. "But there is something else going on around here have any of you noticed anything else strange lately?"

Damon and Elena exchanged looks remembering the scene with the mirror.

"Yeah," Bonnie replied. "Jeremy and I were by the beach and we saw something."

She began to recount how she had seen something off in the distance how they had watched it come closer and saw that it was a woman swimming to shore. "The strange thing is I swear that I saw a tail before she walked up on the beach."

"A mermaid? Really?" Damon joked and looked around but no one was laughing. "Ok, Elena and I saw something too. That mayor is not all as she seems."

He told them about the man in the mirror and how he had suddenly reappeared then how she had plunged her hand into his chest and brought out a glowing object.

"It looked like a..." Damon began.

"Heart. It looked like a glowing heart." Elena finished.

"And the man was still alive?" Stefan asked. "That's impossible. Are you saying this woman is some kind of witch?"

"That's what it looked like to me." Damon replied.

"Now we know this town is not normal." Caroline spoke.

"We need to find out what we're up against." Damon said.

"Hold on, we haven't been too discreet here as it is. By what you've mentioned they've already noticed that we're not normal. What we need to do right now is lay low." Stefan told them.

"And what? Wait for them to surprise us?" Damon asked.

"Damon's right. After that woman died we can't really be discreet; we have to find out what's going on." Elena agreed.

* * *

><p>The store bell rang behind Mr. Gould as he stood at the counter tidying up his counter.<p>

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of you barging in to my shop Mr. Mikaelson." he said as he turned around to face Klaus. "The sign does say closed."

"Judging by your sarcastic demeanor I take it you've found something." Klaus replied smiling.

"What about your end of the bargain?" Mr. Gould asked.

"I told you the name of the doppelganger and the fact that she is currently in town. I believe my end is already upheld. Now, did you find anything?"

"All you told me was her name and even though I deal in names she is not listed in any of the town's records." Mr. Gould told him.

"You think you'd be more resourceful. I never said she lived here." Klaus continued to smile in a knowing manner then became real serious. "So, have - you - found - anything? Don't make me ask again."

Mr. Gould looked at Klaus for a minutes hesitating on whether to divulge his information. Eventually he decided to speak.

"Yes." he replied and waited for another moment. "There is no singular cure for vampirism other than the one that you've told me has already been used. However, I don't deal in potions and such. My expertise are spells, and there is one in particular which may accomplish what you seek."

"Go on" Klaus told him interested.

"All supernatural creatures: vampires, werewolves etc. have a singular root. Magic. These creatures such as yourself were created through the practice of magic by a certain type of person."

"Witches." Klaus inserted.

"Yes witches and their practice created these supernatural creatures so in order to reverse a process you need a witches power. There is a spell that is similar to the one placed on your hometown that has the power to withdraw magical influences upon the supernatural. This spell is different because it is more controlled and will only work temporarily but it will take away any magic in the town to a certain extent. So for any vampire in the town it will take away their supernatural abilities without killing them for a period of time. In a sense they will briefly be human again. During that time the magic making them vampires will be weakened you will have a window of opportunity for your witch to cast a spell to make Elena Gilbert permanently human." Mr. Gould explained.

"This all sounds very good and all but wouldn't I also be affected by this spell?" Klaus asked warrily.

"Not necessarily. There is a sort of vaccine that can be created prior to the spell which protects against it's effects. Otherwise I wouldn't have suggested the spell because I too would be powerless."

Klaus thought over what had been proposed to him. Once Elena was human again he could compel her to do whatever he wanted and could recreate his hybrid pack that had been taken from him. He could return to New Orleans with an army large enough to take the city and keep it he would finally be able to protect and create a home.

"So mate, how would we create this spell?" Klaus asked.


	8. Chapter 8

***A/N* Hey guys thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my story it means a lot to me. :D A special thanks to TheElegantFaerie who has commented on basically every chapter THANK YOU SO MUCH I love reading your comments. For everyone else who is reading I'm sorry but this chapter is a little dull but don't worry the story is about to pick up soon. And sorry in advance if i'm slower in posting chapters since Winter Break is now over and I have to deal with schoolwork again. :P *A/N***

The group sat at the diner for the rest of the night contemplating theory on what happened and what they should do. Damon left early and went upstairs to go check on Alaric. He walked carefully up the stairs and down the hallway until he reached the door of the room Alaric and Jeremy were sharing. He carefully knocked on the wood of the door and heard a small "Come in" from the other side. Damon turned the handle of the door and walked into the room.

Alaric was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands alone in silence.

"Hey," Damon said. "How are you doing?"

Alaric looked up at him with bags clearly visible under his eyes.

"What do you think Damon?"

"That's sort of why I asked."

"Well let me see, I lost control I fed I killed someone. As if that isn't bad enough I am now lying to every single person I care about." Alaric snapped.

"I know Rick, I didn't know what to say." Damon explained.

"Well this must be the first time you were at a loss for words, Damon." Rick replied.

"I didn't know how to tell them! The best thing to do is to let it blow over and settle down, once things have calmed down can tell them."

Alaric began pacing around the room frustrated.

"That is still the same as lying."

"What else can we do?" Damon asked.

"We can tell them the truth." Alaric muttered.

"Yes, we could. Yet we both haven't because you and I know that will lead to more chaos, when we're not even sure what we're dealing with here."

Alaric sighed unable to protest further against Damon's logic. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Eventually everyone got tired of talking and began to head upstairs. When Jeremy walked into the room with Damon and Alaric Damon left and walked back to his own room about 3 doors down. Stefan was already there finishing the rest of his unpacking and clearing off one of the beds which had been piled with clothes. Damon walked in silently and began to do the same with his bed. The silence between them continued for a few minutes until Stefan spoke.<p>

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"What is what?" Damon answered his question with a question.

"This thing that you and Alaric aren't telling us. You both looked very shaken up when you walked in." he explained.

"We're fine." Damon told him denying everything. "We just saw that woman killed who wouldn't be shaken up."

"Damon, you and I both know that by now you are not surprised by death anymore. I saw the woman and the bite marks on her neck." Stefan told him.

Damon sighed and looked at him for a moment debating on whether to tell him and if so then how. He walked over to another pile of clothes and began to fold them. Stefan remained quiet and watched him until eventually he stopped and muttered. "He lost control."

"Who?"

"Alaric."

"So that woman -"

"Yes."

They looked at each other and shared a mutual glance that said all that needed to be said in the end Stefan just nodded. "We'll help him"

* * *

><p>The next morning the group woke up early and met downstairs in Granny's Diner for breakfast. They sat together at a round table near the window so they could look outside. The day was dreary with dark clouds covering the sky threatening rain. Stefan sat reading the newspaper looking to see if any of the headlines mentioned the murder yesterday.<p>

"Nothing." he said flipping the page on the newspaper.

"Really? Sooner or later that story is going to get out. People are going to talk." Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah I have the feeling some people have already talked." Elena muttered looking around at all the stares people were giving them. These were different from the stares they had first received when they had arrived those were curious and uninviting while these were more accusatory and cautious.

"How long before people in this town start asking question about what really happened and they point it back to us?" Jeremy asked.

As soon as Jeremy said that the door the dinner opened and the blonde woman from last night walked in. Her dress from last night was gone instead it was replaced by a red leather jacket and a shiny yellow badge with Sheriff inscribed on it with little letters. She walked over to the table where the group was sitting.

"I need to talk to you." She said to Stefan.

"Is there a problem?" He asked folding up his newspaper and putting it on the table.

"Why don't you tell me?" She asked him. "Come with me please I need to ask you a few questions."

She motioned for Stefan to get up and he followed her out the door. Outside he could smell the presence of moisture in the atmosphere and could tell it was about to rain.

"Over here." she gestured to an empty alleyway and Stefan followed her.

"What do you know about the woman who was murdered last night?" she asked him eyeing his movement for any hint of nervousness.

"Nothing, it looks like a horrible tragedy but I don't know what happened." Stefan replied coolly.

"A tragedy that perplexes me. There are two puncture wound in the woman's neck which signifies a bite and the body was left in a pool of blood. This town has never seen something like that." she paused. "And you know what's strange. This happens the day that you and your friends get into town. What a coincidence."

"That sure is a coincidence and I assure you with my deepest condolences that I don't know how that accident occurred."

"This is a quiet town that hasn't had many disturbances or visitors. What persuaded you to come here in the first place?" she asked.

"My friends and I needed to get away from a bad situation at home and decided it was best to relocate."

"I hope you don't bring that bad situation with you." she told him and motioned that he could go.

"I hope so too." Stefan told her as he left. He returned to the dinner quietly and stares followed him to his seat.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked as he sat down.

"She was suspicious of us. What we need to do for the next few days is lie low. Ok?" Everyone nodded their agreement.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Caroline walked down Main Street talking. Caroline felt guilty for not telling everyone that she had seen Klaus. She was afraid to admit to herself that part of her still couldn't believe it and was glad. She had hoped she wouldn't have to say anything but since that woman was killed she felt that they needed to know everything. She walked up the street explaining to Stefan how she had seen him.<p>

"Wait?" Stefan asked her. "You saw Klaus?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." Caroline told him trying to put all the pieces together.

"And you didn't think to tell anyone!?" Stefan exclaimed.

"I didn't think it was that important." She defended herself.

"Caroline! He's an original vampire who never does anything without having a secret agenda only to help himself."

Caroline thought back to Klaus' words. _Let me show you that i'm not all bad. _How could she have believed him? Of course, this was Klaus why would he ever change?

"Wait. You don't think that he killed that woman do you?" Caroline asked Stefan fearfully.

"No. Whatever happened I don't think it was Klaus this time." Stefan stated.

"How can you be sure?" Caroline asked.

"Because... its... Klaus. He's never that reckless." Stefan tried to explain without drawing attention to the fact that he knew who it was.

"I just hope your right." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

Damon sat alone at the bar in the diner with a shot glass in front of him. It was still pretty early in the day for him to be drinking. Ok very early, and people were giving him weird looks. He wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or because of how irresistibly handsome he was but he didn't care. He downed the glass in front of him and set it on the table and the waitress came around with a bottle to refill his glass.

"A bit early to be drinking isn't it?" she asked him pouring the yellowish liquid into the small glass.

"Save it for someone who cares." Damon told her and downed another glass.

"Suit yourself." She said refilling the glass and walked away leaving him alone with his thoughts. Why was all this happening? he asked himself this was all supposed to end. I mean couldn't they all be happy just once!? All he wanted to do is settle down with Elena and take a break from this saving the world business. It looked like the universe wasn't going to let him do that. The universe that told him he and Elena couldn't be together.

"Well you were wrong." he said aloud to no one imparticular and got up from his seat. He walked out onto the street and made his way up the sidewalk parallel with the road. The difference between him and most people was that he knew how to control himself when most people couldn't. Every time he fed he should be like Stefan he should lose himself so much that he forgot everything and tore his prey apart. But he didn't. He was able to control himself, in his weakest moments he was able to find that one thing that kept him tethered to his humanity and his consciousness to keep him from killing. The same was true for alcohol, some people simply didn't have a tolerance. While others didn't know how to control themselves. But Damon did, he was able to stay sober even when he was drunk. It was only when he lost sight of his tether that he truly lost himself. No, alcohol was a medicine it was like morphine to numb the pain. Pain that was felt in a day to day basis. The alcohol was his switch to stop the pain, a switch that he could use and control at will.

He continued walking up the street and found himself passing the alley which led to the diner in front of which the woman was killed. The alley looked cold and deserted now unlike last night where it was crowded and full of people. He narrowed his eyes and found that he could see a glimpse of yellow tape blocking off the crime scene. In a split second decision he began walking towards the yellow tape and the place where the woman was found. As he approached he found that everything was much more visible in the daylight and he could now notice tiny details that were overlooked before. The pool of blood had been cleaned up and the body had been moved, but the street's rain gutters still held traces of the red liquid. Damon froze the gears in his mind churning there was so much blood the night before. Too much. The puncture wounds on the woman's body were the trademark of a vampire but the enormous amount of blood left was uncharacteristic of a starved creature of the night. A blood thirsty vampire would have been too hungry to want to spill a single drop. So why was there so much blood left?

Damon wasn't able to finish his thought since he was quickly hit in the back of the head with a hard object. He felt his knees grow weak and his vision go black as he sunk to the ground. Hands grabbed him to slow his fall and a hand was placed over his mouth to prevent a gasp of surprise. His vision faded and he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Really Elena, I don't think this is a good idea." Alaric told Elena as she dragged him and Jeremy into the different shops to see what they were.<p>

"Come on Rick. You haven't really been outside much since we got here. Your teaching career can wait you need to get out and live a little." she told him.

"I think I've already lived too much." he muttered inaudibly and kept walking.

"What's wrong, you haven't been yourself lately." Elena asked.

"Oh it's nothing." he lied. "Come on lets just... see what's in these shops." he told her as a cover up and walked into the closest store. Elena and Jeremy followed him and they found themselves inside what appeared to be a pawn shop filled with the most random objects. The shop seemed deserted and eerily quiet. Dust still lay on most of the things signifying that not many people had touched them. The wood of a floorboard creaked behind her and Elena turned around to face a thin pale old man with a long thin nose.

"May I help you?" He asked staring intently at Elena with mild curiosity.

"Um, we were just looking."

The man nodded. "Come to me if you are looking for anything imparticular. My name is Mr. Gould." he introduced himself.

"Elena." she said and she noticed Mr. Gould's eyes widen a fraction. "Elena Gilbert."

"Ah, Mrs. Gilbert. Yes, ask me if you need anything. Anything at all." he told her.

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly as Stefan and Caroline walked around trying to find more information about the people in the town. It was obvious to all of them that something strange was going on judging by what Damon and Elena had described. They walked down Main Street thinking as to where that kind of information would be stored. Pretty soon they came up upon a tall building. As they looked up they saw a giant clock at the top of the tower slowly ticking. The sign in front of them at the base of the building read "Library".<p>

"You don't think..." Caroline asked not finishing her sentence and Stefan nodded.

"Maybe." he answered pushing open the door of the library.

The room inside was dark illuminated only by the windows that were mostly boarded up on the sides. The entire place looked empty. Filled with dusty books on bookshelves the library looked uninhabited. Caroline began to walk up the aisles checking the titles on the books.

"These all look like..."

"Fairytales." A voice said in the back of the room. Caroline squinted to see who it was and relaxed when she recognized Bonnie walking out of the shadows.

"They're all fairytales." Bonnie commented she walked down the same aisle as Caroline and read the names on the books. "Jack and the Beanstalk, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast... these are all stories I read as a child."

"But this library has to have something other than fairytales right?" Caroline asked looking from Bonnie to Stefan.

"Isn't it strange to you that there is no one else here. I mean shouldn't there be a librarian or something?" Stefan asked. Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other and nodded.

"Well there's no one here to kick us out. Let's see what else is in here."

* * *

><p>Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie spent the entire day searching the rest of the library for clues only stopping when the lighting in the room changed from yellow to a dull red signifying the sunset.<p>

"I think we should head back." Caroline called after the 4th hour.

"Yeah there's nothing here." Stefan said.

"You guys go on i'll stay a little while longer." Bonnie said and Stefan and Caroline left and headed towards the diner. Halfway there Caroline felt her phone buzz. She looked at it and saw that it was a text from Klaus instructing her to meet him at a certain restaurant in an hour and a half. She rolled her eyes and walked into the diner. She and Stefan parted ways as they went upstairs into their individual rooms.

Caroline walked immediately to the closet where she had already hung up most of her clothes. To her dismay she realized that most of her elegant dresses were back in Mystic Falls. Uggh she sighed frustrated and walked over to her bed. She froze as she saw a delicate box laying on top of the sheets. It was wrapped carefully in blue wrapping paper with a silver bow on top. She walked up to it hesitantly and slid the lid off the rather large box. Inside was another dress similar but different from the one he had given her before.

"Seriously!" She exclaimed to no one imparticular as she held up the dress and laid it against herself to see how it looked. Even she couldn't deny, the dress was beautiful. She felt her heart melting a little at the sweet gesture but then replaced that thought with disgust. She was afraid of what she felt when she looked at Klaus. He was rude, cruel and even a little evil and she shouldn't be anywhere near him but part of her couldn't help but remember the moments when Klaus took down that wall of arrogance and gave her the slightest glimpse at the person behind it. That person that she saw wasn't mean or cruel he was simply a person who was lost and longed for companionship.

Part of her was even more afraid to admit that she saw that side of him for the fear that she was wrong. The other part couldn't help but relate with the mutual loneliness and the urge to find something more. She sighed and carefully put on the dress, it was knee length with a baby blue hue. Which sparkly translucent fabric covered the dress with artistic elegance and the sweetheart neckline was covered with silver sparkles. Walking over to her closet she found silver heeled shoes that matched the dress and put them on. She walked over to the mirror and surprised herself when she saw her reflection. It was beautiful and matched her eyes perfectly. She mentally reminded herself that she wasn't going to be bought with a dress and that if Klaus really was different than he appeared, he would have to prove it.


	10. Chapter 10

***A/N* Hey guys sorry it took so long to update compared to the other chapters. I've had the idea for this chapter for a long time but I've been so busy with schoolwork, quizzes, tests, etc. that I haven't had a chance to write it (In fact i've hardly opened my laptop at all!) but anyway here it is... FINALLY! We're at double digits! Chapter ten! *A/N***

Klaus put away his phone after sending a text informing Caroline about the details of their date. He had chosen a secluded restaurant on the side of town far away from where the woman was killed.

He smiled to himself as he imagined Caroline's reaction as she would receive his present. Even better how beautiful she would look in the silky blue dress. He had told her to meet him in a half hour giving her time to get ready and allowing him to go about his business. Speaking of which he told himself as he neared Mr. Gould's pawn shop. He entered the rustic building casually making himself at home. The bell on the door of the shop rang signaling his entrance. Mr. Gould appeared seconds later from the room in the back of his shop. He noticed the confident smile on Klaus' face.

"Well you're in a good mood." he commented.

"Indeed I am, now let's not ruin it shall we?" he replied and Gould nodded reaching a hand inside his coat and bringing out a couple of small vials.

"These are the vaccinations to the curse." he explained. "Anyone who drinks this is immune and keeps whatever magic they possess when the curse hits. Those without it will lose any power they have and will simply be human."

As if to demonstrate Gould picked up the closest small vial filled with purplish liquid and removed the stopper. He drank the potion in a single gulp and set down the empty vial.

"Excellent." Klaus said he picked up the remaining vials looking at Gould closely before pocketing them in his jacket. He turned on his heel and left as quickly as he had come. The cheerful smile still visible on his face as he bid Mr. Gould farewell.

An hour later Klaus was on his way to the restaurant to meet Caroline. He had stopped by the place he was staying at to fix himself up and find something more suitable to wear for a date. Now he made his way down Main Street walking casually and making sure to blend in with the other pedestrians walking around Storybrooke. He silently laughed to himself as he thought about how the Mystic Falls group had no clue about what they had walked into.

As he walked with his hands in his jacket pocket she felt his fingers brush against the multiple small vials. His mind churned with thoughts about the plan he had put in motion. He turned right into a side alley that cut across to the next street over. While encased in darkness he uncapped a single vial and drank it throwing the empty container into a nearby garbage disposal. Turning right again he found himself next to the restaurant.

Through the glass window he could see Caroline sitting alone at a table for two. His lips curved into a smile as he saw her in her beautiful blue dress. As he pushed open the door and walked in he could hear the sweet sound of classical music playing in the background. Caroline looked up as she saw him approach and her face became guarded hiding her emotions.

"Hello, love." he greeted her cheerfuly.

"You're late." she commented.

"Only by 10 minutes." Klaus exclaimed.

"Still." She pouted crossing her arms and glaring though he could tell her heart wasn't truly in it.

"Then I shall work extra hard to make up those 10 minutes." Klaus joked.

"Yes you will." Caroline replied very serious and Klaus' smile vanished.

"Now what is there to eat here in this restaurant?" Caroline asked. Klaus replied by signaling a waiter who returned with 2 menus.

"Take your pick, love." Klaus told her putting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers together while staring at Caroline as she looked through the menu.

* * *

><p>Damon opened his eyes to find himself laying on a cold stone floor. He grunted and rolled over into a more comfortable position before slowly raising himself up into a sitting position. His head was pounding but he found that he was sobering up very quickly. He put his hands up to his head and found that he was restricted with chains around his wrists. He groaned again and began to look around. From what he could see he was in a dark room filled with very little light from the look of his surroundings it almost looked like a cellar. However the only source of light came from a small window up above his head too small to crawl through and with iron bars blocking the exit.<p>

The one thing that struck him as strange was the fact that he wasn't as weak as he would have been if they had used vervein. Any weakness that he felt he blamed the alcohol. Whoever had kidnapped him obviously didn't know about vampires. Damon froze when he heard a different grunt coming from a darkened corner of the room. He squinted his eyes trying to see who the figure was that made the noise but his vision couldn't penetrate the darkness. The person grunted again and Damon thought he heard a familiar tone to the voice.

"Alaric." He asked looking into the darkness.

"Damon?" came a voice that was definitely Alaric's.

"Yeah." Damon replied.

"You too?" he asked. "Socked up the side of head and drugged?"

"Yes, and when I get out of here i'll make sure that it never happens again." Damon replied while attempting to stand up but once again the chains restricted him so he could only stand in a single spot.

"What do they want us for?" Alaric asked the question directed just as much to himself as to Damon.

"I don't know."

The sound of a door opening silenced both of them as they heard the sound of a person walking up to them. The sound of their feet on the floor made a clicking sound almost like... heels. Damon watched as the newcomer walked into the ray of light that shone from the window and he recognized the pencil skirt, the short raven black hair, the strut and most of all the heels.

"Well, well, well... Mrs. Mayor, I presume." Damon gave a slight smirk.

"Hello... Damon, is it?" she asked him without really expecting an answer. "and if I'm not mistaken you are... Alaric Saltzman. Wow what a name." she said to herself.

"So now that we have the introductions out of the way do you mind telling us exactly what we're doing here?" Damon asked rashly.

Regina smiled to herself before continuing and becoming very serious. "As i'm sure you already know, a woman was found dead the other day."

"So." Damon replied.

"Well we've had some strange things go on in this town but I must confess this little incident is new. Nobody could explain what had occurred and how this woman died or more importantly who or what killed her." she paused. "Being the mayor I like to know everything that goes on in my town. So when a woman dies with no explanation the exact same day that a group of strange newcomers comes to town. Well, you see why I would be suspicious. Well i'm suspicious about anything that involves new people entering this town. So, I slowly gathered news from my informants and you know what they told me. That you two were seen leaving the place where the woman was rumored to have been attacked right after the murder occurred. So I'm only going to ask once, do you know what happened?"

She watched their reactions and found a steady poker face before Damon began to speak. "With all due respect Mrs. Mayor, you're not so normal either. Do you know what strikes us as strange? The fact that the mayor has the ability to transport people out of mirrors with a puff of smoke or the fact that they were even there in the first place. So why don't you explain to us how that happened, oh wait we already know. You're a witch."

Regina's eyes widened a little as he spoke. "Alright." she said when he finished. "Lets lay all the cards on the table then shall we." her hands ignited and Regina held a baseball sides fireball casually playing with it by throwing it from hand to hand with ultimate control. "You're not so normal yourself. Are you?" she replied. "I've seen you and your friends walking around town and there's something strange about you. I just can't figure out what."

"So you're first reaction is to lock me and my friend up in a cell?" Alaric asked her.

"All the evidence points against you. I can't have you running around in my town until I know what you are and that you are not a threat." she told them with simple logic.

"So what are you, a shape shifter, a werewolf, a mermaid -"

"What?" Damon cracked up on the last one. "A mermaid? Well if I grow a tail and fins I'll be sure to tell you." she smiled a harsh smile

"Your something, and trust me I will find out. Maybe I'll even get it out of your other friends. Who else do I have to kidnap, maybe your girlfriend what was her name? Elena."

Damon suddenly felt a burst of rage and ran up to the edge of the cell restricted by both the chains and the bars. He wrenched a hand out of one of the cuffs and grabbed Regina around the neck. "Listen you do not just come up to me and threaten my friends and the people I care about. You think you know everything but you don't know anything about us." Regina gasped surprised at his sudden strength and rage. She used her magic to make his hand release her and stepped back. She glared at him for a second turned and began walking towards the door. "Call out when you want to talk." she told them and left closing the door with a boom leaving them to the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnie sat in the library alone long after everyone had gone. She kept flipping through the pages of the books hoping she would find something to explain the strangeness in the town. Even though everyone had told her to just give up and leave she couldn't help feeling that SOMETHING was here. Something was still waiting to be found. The sound of voices startled her from her thoughts and she quickly closed the book she was reading and set it down in the chair before moving out of sight of the newcomers and hiding behind a bookshelf. She kept absolutely still and listened intently to try to figure out who else was in the library.

"Now I need you to go down there." A voice said.

"And what if I don't want to." A second voice replied. All that Bonnie could distinguish was that both voices were male.

"Well... you have no choice." The room was suddenly filled with a harsh red glow. Bonnie tried to look around the bookshelves but found that she couldn't see anything without giving away her position.

"Nice way to be subtle. I mean why does the evil queen have to keep it down there anyway?" the second voice asked.

_The evil queen? _Bonnie quietly asked confused.

"Because its important and therefore well hidden." the first voice replied sarcastically.

"I swear crocodile I better not die from this."

"Trust me. You won't" Replied the other voice with a little bit of sarcasm almost as if he didn't really care if the second man lived or died.

"Well that's reassuring." the second man muttered and Bonnie hear the sound of footsteps as the two men walked over to the other side of the library. She carefully made her way to the edge of the bookshelf and peered around careful not to be seen.

The two men had their backs turned and were standing in front of what appeared to be an elevator shaft. Bonnie hadn't paid any attention to it before and now it struck her as odd. She looked closely and recognized one of the men from the night the woman was killed, he was with the other blonde woman. She kept watching and her eyes drifted down to the man's left hand or where his hand should be because instead of a hand there was a single curved metal hook. She gasped and then quickly covered her hand over her mouth to keep any sound from escaping. The man with the hook stepped into the elevator while the other man carefully lowered him down to the level below.

"Say hello to Maleficent for me while you're there." The other man called from the top of the elevator.

Maleficent? Who was Maleficent? That name fairly rang a bell in the back of Bonnie's mind but she couldn't remember where he had heard it before. The man suddenly turned around and Bonnie quickly hid herself trying to keep her breathing under control and fearing that it was too loud and could be overheard.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline sat at the elegant table in the back of the restaurant making small talk as they drank from crystal glasses filled with champagne. Caroline was a little surprised by how nice the evening actually was. A part of her expected to loathe every moment or maybe she just wanted herself to. The champagne was amazing and she sipped it quietly while Klaus talked. He told her stories about things that happened in the past and things he had seen. Still something in the back of her mind told her to be careful. Something reminded her of the evil that the man sitting in front of her was capable of. Yet the things he told her about the things he had done and seen, they weren't evil. In fact at times he showed remorse, curiosity and compassion and Caroline didn't know what to think. Caroline suddenly felt a buzzing from inside her purse and reached inside to find her phone. Elena's caller ID showed on the screen and she held up a finger to Klaus to signal that she was going to be a minute and stood up and walked away to answer her call.<p>

"Hey, it's me" Caroline answered.

"Caroline?" Elena's voiced asked. "Where are you?"

"Um...," Caroline turned around and looked at Klaus who was sitting alone at the table and appeared to be deep in thought. "At at restaurant, it's a long story, anyway, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Damon or Alaric lately?" Elena asked.

"No."

"We can't find them and they aren't answering their phones."

Meanwhile Klaus sat at the table alone after Caroline had left him to answer her phone. His mind was churning and he contemplated an idea. Part of him was remembering a time back in Mystic Falls when he had a similar evening with Caroline.

"The cure. Would you take it?" Caroline asked him.

"And why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on Earth?" Klaus asked.

"So there is not one time you wished you were human?" She pressed.

"Once," Klaus told her. "A bird landed on a branch, I could hear it's heart beating so fast and I thought. What must it be like, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. I never though of it again."

He paused.

"What about you. You like yourself better this way don't you? You like being strong, powerful, ageless..."

Caroline looked at him with a curiosity in her yes.

"You prefer the girl you are now to the girl you once were." Klaus continued.

"Maybe I do." Caroline whispered.

Klaus awoke from his thoughts and looked over at Caroline who was still talking on the phone. He put his hands in his pockets and fingered the vials that lay there. In a split second decision he took one of the vials, unstopped it and poured the contents into Caroline's glass of champagne. The liquid quickly dissolved leaving no trace and Klaus repocketed the empty vial. Caroline returned to the table minutes later with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong love?" Klaus questioned. Caroline hesitated, debating whether or not to tell him.

"It's Damon and Alaric, they're missing. I'm sorry I have to go." she began to walk way.

"Now come on love i'm sure they'll turn up soon." When Caroline kept walking Klaus stood up and grabbed her hand. "Listen, i'll make you a deal. If you finish this dinner with me I will go and personally help you find your friends."

"But," she protested. "What if they're in trouble?"

"Love, if there's anything I've learned about your persistent friends is that they can look out for themselves and if Alaric is missing too then they are most likely together and are fine. If they are in danger, you want me on your side." he told her and slowly brought her back to the table.

"I guess, so..." she hesitated. "But the food better be here soon." she replied and sat down in her seat. Klaus picked up his glass of champagne and took a sip before setting it down. Feeling a little calmer as she saw Klaus' coolness Caroline picked up her glass of champagne and paused looking out the window before taking a sip from her glass. Moments later the waiter appeared with their plates and set them down in front of Klaus and Caroline and they began to eat.


	12. Chapter 12

***A/N* Hey guys sorry again that it's been so long since I updated. When I started this fanfic it was Winter Break and I had plenty of time to update but now school has made sure that I have very little free time. That along with a bit of writer's block has postponed this chapter. I apologize in advance if my updates are farther apart from now on but I will try my best to continue this story. I have interesting ideas for the upcoming chapters I just was a little stuck on this one I hope you guys like it. *A/N***

Bonnie stood in her hiding place for a prolonged period of time and waited as the two men found what they were looking for. Eventually the second man came back up out of the shaft holding a small wooden box and more than a little frightened.

"You could have warned me." said the man with the curved hook.

"Would it have made a difference? You would have gone anyway." the second man replied. "Because you had no choice."

"Funny how you keep reminding me of that. You know Maleficent isn't getting any better manners down there."

"Which is why she is still the perfect guard dog. Now give me the box." the second man commanded and the first handed over the box reluctantly.

"Why do you even need it anyway? What's so important about the box?"

"You'll find out... eventually." he told him and stowed away the small box inside a coat pocket.

"Now, let's go." he told the hooked man and led them out of the library together.

Bonnie stood hidden and finally let out a breath that she had been holding as they walked out of the door. She waited another minute to make sure that they had really gone before slowly coming out from behind her hiding place. She walked over to the place the men had been standing and inspected the elevator like contraption that had lowered the hook man down to a floor below. She wondered what could possibly be down below and remembered the way the hook man returned slightly disheveled.

She shifted her gaze from the elevator shaft to the manner of buttons and levers on the wall beside it. A single lever stuck out of the rest and after a moments hesitation she grabbed it and slowly used her strength to pull it down. The elevator shaft rattled and the compartment door began to slowly lower itself down. She pushed the lever back into its original position and the elevator stopped. She looked around at the remaining buttons and noticed one that was labeled UP/DOWN and she pushed it. Nothing happened. Bonnie once again grabbed the lever and pulled it down and the elevator rattled again and slowly made it's way up to the top of the shaft again.

"It needs two people." she muttered to herself.

Then she got an idea. When she had died and sort of come back to life as the anchor Bonnie had lost all of her magic, however as the other side was dying she was able to find a spell that made her more human that spirit so that eventually when the other side collapsed she remained as a human while any part of her that still remained on the other side was wiped away. It was sort of like a line that she had previously been standing on right in the middle. All she had to do was step over onto one side or the other. She stepped over onto the human side while the other side was collapsing and was able to survive. But now, she was no longer the anchor so what was she? Was she a witch again? Shouldn't she be able to do magic again?

Bonnie stepped back from the elevator and closed her eyes. Carefully she concentrated and began muttering "Phesmatos..."

She kept her eyes closed listening for any hint that anything had changed but the elevator shaft remained as it was before. Why wasn't it working? Suddenly her phone rang and Bonnie stopped what she was doing to answer it.

"Elena?" she asked.

"Bonnie! Have you seen Damon or Alaric?" she asked worriedly.

"No, not for a while. Why?"

"They're missing."

"Ok i'm on my way." Bonnie ended the call and pocketed her phone she grabbed her bag which lay on a nearby armchair and began walking out the door.

"I'll be back." she whispered to the silent elevator and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Damon lay on the cold stone floor and looked up at the window that was just above ground level and at the same time just out of reach. The sun was fading quickly and night was approaching.<p>

"She's got to have a better plan than just having us wait this out." he told Alaric.

"I don't know there's something strange going on here too. I can feel it."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Damon began to stand up restricted now only by a single chain around his left wrist.

"Pssh, they think this can hold me." he muttered. He could feel his strength slowly ebbing as the amount of time since his last taste of blood got further and further away. He knew he had to do something quickly to get them out of here. Damon gave one big tug and pulled on the remaining chain; it held. He grunted and pulled again a little harder. A few more tugs and at last the chain came free from it's steadfast hold in the wall. Damon rolled over from where he had fallen from the force.

Alaric silently watched him, his wrists still confined. Damon looked back at the wall were the chains had been pulled out and he noticed a small hole in the wall. He slowly got up and walked over to it attempting to see into the darkness. The other side of the wall revealed a separate room slightly illuminated by an open door on the far side. Knowing that they could possibly be monitored Damon looked back at Alaric and put a finger to his lips signaling for him to be quiet and gestured to the hole in the wall. Alaric nodded and looked down at his chains. Damon looked over and began attempting to pull them out of the wall. After a couple tries Alaric stood both wrists now free. Together they walked over to the hole in the wall.

* * *

><p>Elena met up with Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline (who brought Klaus) about an hour later.<p>

"What is he doing here?" Elena questioned motioning to Klaus.

"Oh come on love, is that any way to greet an old friend." Klaus replied.

"I wouldn't call you a friend." Elena muttered.

"Listen Elena, he can help. If anyone can find Damon and Alaric it would be Klaus."

"You might be overestimating his abilities just a little, I mean he was searching for Katherine for over 500 years."

"Ouch." Klaus commented. "Fortunately for you I already know where they are."

"What! Where?" Caroline asked turning to Klaus.

"I took the liberty of having my witch produce a locator spell -"

"You, have a witch?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, since you seem to be close to useless at the moment I decided it best to always have one nearby. Lucky for you I did. As I was saying the spell directed me to a an abandoned mansion on the side of town." Klaus finished.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Caroline asked.

Everyone piled into Stefan's car as they drove up to the designated location Klaus had given them. The entire trip was deadly silent and no one dared to speak as they quietly pulled up to the mansion. Stefan parked a few houses away and they slowly got out and walked up to the house.

"I'll take the left side with Caroline and Klaus, you two take the right side. Try to find a way in." Stefan commented. Elena nodded and walked over with Bonnie to the right side of the house. Bonnie walked around the yard checking for basement doors while Elena walked close to the house looking for openings. A balcony was above them and she moved quietly hiding in the shadows. Pretty soon Elena walked so far that she realized that she had lost track of Bonnie and turned around to try to make out her silhouette in the darkness. She noticed someone walking through the darkness but couldn't make out their face.

"Bonnie?" she called and no one answered. Suddenly Elena felt she was grabbed from behind and a hand was placed over her mouth and her vision went black.

* * *

><p>The hole was still to small for a person to fit through so Damon took a deep breath and made his hand into a fist and punched the wall with every once of force he could muster. The remaining stone slowly fell away until the hole was large enough to fit through an cautiously Damon stepped through to the other side with Alaric behind him. They emerged into what appeared to be a dusty storage room filled with brooms, pans and other supplies. Alaric motioned to the door and walked over and turned the knob. The door opened into an empty hallway. They quietly emerged and looked around them and found no one. A single door was open in the entire hallway and Damon made his way towards it more than a little confused. He approached it and slowly looked inside. This room was also empty. A single desk sat in the middle of the room right in front of a giant window. Outside the moon glowed and illuminated the study. A few soft armchairs were placed around and a bookshelf stood in the back corner. Damon slowly walked inside curious and noticed a single file laying on the wooden desk. He walked over to it and picked it up and began to open it as Alaric walked in.<p>

"Damon what are you doing?" he whispered.

"This sure looks important." he commented holding the folder.

"What makes you say that?" Alaric asked and Damon flipped it around and showed him the other side where in big red letters the word IMPORTANT was stamped diagonally across the manila folder. Alaric rolled his eyes and walked over as Damon opened it. Inside were multiple files on what appeared to be certain individuals some of which he had seen around town. Page after page showed the name of the person right beside their image along with other information. What confused Damon was the second set of words typed below each name. As he flipped through he noticed each was different for every page. He continued to flip through reading the words below: Snow White, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, Rumpelstiltskin, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Belle, Ariel... the list went on and on.

"What is this?" Damon questioned. Suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he spun around to see a smiling Regina Mills.

"Well hello, Damon, Alaric" she greeted them the smile still not leaving her face.

"What is this?" Damon repeated.

"Oh nothing of your concern." She paused. "Let's see. Your fast, you appear to have an abnormal amount of strength to get out that cell. Now what are you?" She questioned again.

"That's none of your concern." Damon mocked smiling.

"Oh I think it is," she replied and a man walked in with an unconscious Elena slung over his shoulder and Damon's confident smirk vanished.


	13. Chapter 13

***A/N* I wasn't really planning for a chapter like this but this was all I could think of at the moment. Some of you might like it, some of you might hate it but I just felt the story needed an epic battle scene. Tell me what you think. *A/N***

"Elena!" Damon exclaimed and made a motion to move towards her but found himself held steadfast to his position on the floor. He couldn't move. Damon looked over and noticed Regina smirking as she concentrated on his position. The whole situation annoyed him. Damon hated feeling helpless. At the same time Alaric was thrown over into the corner and Damon heard as he hit his head on the bookshelf and slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Damon...Elena?" Bonnie walked into the room moments later wide eyed staring at the situation before her. "What is going on?" she looked around her and noticed Regina and her smirk. Her eyes traveled to Elena's motionless body slung over the shoulder of the henchman.

"You see. Bonnie is it?" she paused and realized she wasn't going to receive an answer continued. "You see Bonnie, this town that you have somehow stumbled upon is very special. I created it and have been the mayor ever since so naturally when strangers come into my town I would like to know why."

"Created it?" Bonnie asked.

"Why yes, I enacted a curse that brought all fairytale characters into this one town and erased their memories, and for once I got my happy ending."

"What are you talking about? Fairytale characters?"

"Yes aren't you listening. I wiped their memories and gave them new lives and watched as they walked oblivious around town. Finally I was in charge of them all, I was the mayor after all."

"You're crazy." Bonnie told her. She looked at Damon who was still steadfast in his position, unable to move. "Let my friends go." Bonnie demanded.

"Oh I will." Regina told her. "As soon as I find out exactly who and what you are and why you are here. I worked too hard to create my happy ending to be caught off guard by a couple of strangers. So don't lie and tell me that you're normal, whatever you are you're probably just as crazy as me."

Bonnie walked up to Regina until she was unbearably close. "I can make you blood boil without even flinching. Now I'm not going to say it again let my friends go." The two stared at each other and Bonnie was of course bluffing. She hadn't used magic since she became the anchor and no matter how hard she tried she wasn't able to light even a candle but she wasn't yet prepared to face the truth. That without her magic she was completely and utterly useless.

Regina smiled and stepped closer to Bonnie and looked her in the eye. "Try me." she smiled and turned to Damon with a single though she caused him to slowly levitate higher and higher above the ground. "You have till the count of three." Regina told him.

"One... Two...Th-" Regina heard a click behind her and froze.

"Regina put him down... NOW"

Regina turned around to face a very angry Sheriff Swan pointing a gun at her face. "Make me." Damon let out a yell and Bonnie looked up and saw that he had suddenly caught fire. It slowly traveled up his arm.

"Regina!" Sheriff Swan yelled and stared wide eyed at the scene before her and in a split second hesitation punched Regina in the face. Regina fell back onto the floor and Damon was flung into a nearby wall. The force of his body tore a hole in the wall and he was surrounded in a cloud of dust. The fire was extinguished and Damon stood up his silhouette visible through the cloud. He vamped over to where Regina was and held her up by her neck. Veins protruded under his eyes and Regina's eyes widened as she looked at Damon's face.

"You wanted to know what we were. How about I show you." Damon buried his fangs into Regina's neck and she let out a yell as blood flowed down her neck. A blurred figure appeared and grabbed Damon and separated him from Regina and pinned him up against a wall by his neck.

"Klaus." Damon groaned. "Hey there mate, It looks to me like you were about to rip her head off. Too bad for us that would be most inopportune." Replied a British accent.

In the distance Regina had stood up and was throwing balls of fire around the room. Klaus sped off in an attempt to face her and Damon slumped down to the floor his face returning to normal. A man came up beside him. He was dressed in all black and in the place of his left hand was a curved metal hook. "Need help there mate?" The man offered him his right hand. Damon looked up at him and smirked. Black was his thing. He ignored the one hand and helped himself up. "Who are you?" Damon asked.

"Not your, biggest concern right now. Just know i'm someone trying to help." the hooked man replied. "Name's Captain Hook"

Damon looked down at his hook. "A bit cliche, now if you want to help get him out of here." Damon pointed to Alaric who was slumped on the ground still unconscious. Hook nodded and went over in the direction of Alaric.

Damon looked over at the other side of the room to see what was going on and noticed Klaus standing facing Regina in the center of the room a small smirk upon his face as she hurled fireball after fireball at him but none seemed to seriously harm him.

* * *

><p>Bonnie lay in the corner flung to the side as Klaus passed by. A tall man stood over her and attempted to grab her. Regina's henchman had joined the fight. Bonnie closed her eyes and tried to make something happen, anything that could protect her, but nothing was working. She was powerless. At that moment while Bonnie was struggling with the henchman Caroline walked into the room with Stefan. She looked at the scene before her with wide eyes. One of Regina's fireballs flew towards her at that moment while Caroline was looking the other way.<p>

"No." Bonnie whispered to herself and concentrated on the ball of flame as it seemed to travel in slow motion towards Caroline. As it was meters away a strange thing occurred. The fireball deflected off an invisible force and changed course into a wall to the left of Caroline. Caroline jumped at the noise and turned to realize what had just happened. She then looked at Bonnie with wide eyes. In her distracted state the henchman managed to grab a book and he swung it and hit Bonnie in the head knocking her to the ground. Her vision blurred and the room began to spin. Bonnie tried to crawl away but the henchman grabbed her by the ankles. Bonnie turned around and concentrated with all she had on the henchman. "Phesmatos..." she muttered. The henchman suddenly dropped to the ground in pain and Bonnie was able to free herself and stand up.

At that moment a blur came over to her and Damon grabbed the henchman. "Pick on somebody your own size." he commented and threw the man across the room the force causing him to go through several walls. He then turned to Bonnie "Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded eyes wide with shock.

The sound of a gunshot caused everyone to freeze and turn around to find the source of the noise. Emma Swan stood in the midst of the chaos with a gun pointed at the ceiling, in which there were a couple bullet holes.

"Now that i've got your attention. Would anyone like to explain to me WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" she exclaimed looking around at everyone.

The room was silent.

"Well you see." Klaus spoke up. "Your mayor here attacked us. Which is not very mayorly of you by the way." He told Regina. "And I would accept no less than your most utmost apologies." he stood there smirking.

Damon added to Klaus' comment. "What Klaus is trying to say is-" The entire time he had been talking Damon's eyes were scanning the room he froze when his gaze reached the spot that Elena had been laying unconscious. Now all he could see that told him that she was ever there was the slightly disturbed dust on the floor.

"Elena's missing?" He told them and looked around the room but found no trace of her.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed and her eyes followed his gaze to the empty spot on the ground.

* * *

><p>Hook walked carefully down the front steps of the mansion carrying an unconscious Elena in his arms. The sound of breaking glass and smashed wood in the distance told him that the fight was still occurring.<p>

"Come on!" Mr. Gould urged Hook on as he sat in his car waiting in the front of the mansion. Hook carefully opened the door with his remaining hand and layed Elena down in the back seat.

"Get in!" he rushed and Hook sat down shotgun to Mr. Gould. Something flew out of the window of the house as they drove away.

"Geez, what did you do to cause that?" Hook asked him motioning to the house.

"I simply alerted Regina to the dangers of our new friends." Gould replied keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him as he drove away from the scene.


End file.
